For the Nights You Can't Remember
by radiantlyregal
Summary: "These Regina, are letters that I've written, for the nights you cant remember. In each, I will try to explain how I fell in love with Emma Swan. She made me believe, made US believe, that love isnt weakness. I now fully believe that love is strength. I owe her my entire being. Please give her a chance, give yourself one. She loves you, you maynt know it yet, but you love her too."
1. Chapter 1

**! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE !**

**Author's Note- Hi lovely people! I have high hopes for this story, and I hope you all will enjoy it. I know it's sort of extremely sad right now, but don't worry! It's going to get better, and soon, you guys will understand ALOT more.**** Please review if you would like me to continue and your opinions of the story so far! It would mean a lot! Enjoy!**

**Love R xx**

* * *

><p>"Regina, please! Regina, please please please wake up! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Emma shouted, between sobs.<p>

She cried for a minute more before speaking back up, nothing above a soft whisper.

"Please, Regina, don't leave me here alone. You're my whole world, how am I going to make it without you?"

Emma stared sadly at the lifeless body of Regina, her Regina, her _everything_.

It had been two months. Two short months Regina had been sick. All the while she knew she wasn't going to make it, All powerful as she might be, there was no getting rid of the terrible sickness that clung in her body. The sickness she found out, came from when she cast the curse, to take her to storybrooke. She of course didn't know it at the time, but Gold had tricked her. When the savior came to the small town, Gold knew she wouldn't just un-curse the people who had been brought there, she would also be Regina's undoing. When Regina cast the curse, she became bound to it. So if the it were to be ridden of, so was she.

Emma sat still for many moments, just gently caressing her lovers small, soft hands. She studied them closely and noticed how they had changed so much, become so frail, since Regina had gotten sick. She then dragged her eyes across the woman's tiny figure, regarding how much lively color had also drained from her once beautiful olive complexion. She then thought of Regina's smile, and how she would never be able to see it again. More tears burst forth, as Emma yearned just to see her smile once more. But to her major disappointment, Regina's lips were in a thin straight line, forevermore.

"Emma darling" a deep, concerned voice spoke from behind her.

Emma quickly jolted around, previously thinking she were the only one in the room. She then realized the voice came from her father, whom she had no interest in speaking to as of now. As of ever. She didn't want to speak to anyone but Regina, the only person she wasn't able to.

"Dad, I am so not in the mood for talking right now, nor will I ever be, so could you please just leave me the hell alone?"

"Emma, please calm down hunny, things will be alri-"

Emma cut him off abruptly, "Dont you dare say alright! Things will never be alright without her! Don't even think of giving me some shitty hope speech! The only thing you could say to make me feel better is that there's a way to get Regina back, which of course you can't because it's not possible! She's gone and I'll never get her back."

David was taken aback a bit by Emma's outburst and could only stare at her. Emma unsteadily stood up, but quickly balanced herself. She took one last glance at Regina, and then began to walk to the door of the drab hospital room. The last thing she heard was the shout of her name echoing behind her.

xxx

"She didn't make it, did she?" the young boy asked from across the dinner table to his mother.

"Henry-"

Emma started but he cut her off,

"No! Just don't say anything! I don't want to hear it, Mom can't be dead, she just can't be!" Henry skidded his chair back, causing it to make a harsh noise against the floor, then got up and ran off to his mother's room.

Emma cringed, while getting up herself, to go after him. "Henry, please, let me talk with you!"

When she got to the room she saw him sprawled out across Regina's bed, weeping. It broke her heart.

"Oh Henry." she whispered, walking over to him and gently sitting down beside him.

She placed a hand on his back and started to rub it soothingly. He sniffled and then wriggled himself over into her arms.

Emma gently kissed his temple.

"Henry, I love you. Your mother did too, so much. I know you don't want to talk about this right now, and that's fine because I don't either. I just want you to know that I'm here. Please don't shut me out, we need each other, kid."

"I love you too, Mom" he muffled into her hair, he looked up to Emma's face and proceeded with saying, "And I'm here for you too, I wont shut you out."

Emma smiled sadly but stayed silent.

After staying wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like forever, Henry removed himself, and walked over to his mothers nightstand. He opened up the bottom drawer, of which he knew held his story book safely inside.

"Mom, will you...- what?!" Henry began frantically searching through miscellaneous papers in the drawer. He knew his storybook had always been on top, where was it? "Emma its not here"

"What isn't here?" Emma asked, getting up from the bed and moving over to Henry.

"My book... Emma, what... what is this?" he asked, holding up a small black leather journal. "I've never seen it in here before, I didnt even know mom had a journal." he added, confused.

"She didnt..." Emma whispered. "May I see it Henry?"

"Yeah, here you go" he responded, handing it to her.

Emma carefully caressed the mysterious book and turned it over and over in her hands looking for any name or initial to pin it as Regina's, but found none.

_Ill just open it. If it _is_ hers I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind. _Emma thought.

So she did, she opened it, and to her surprise, there was a letter written on the front page, addressed to her.

She quickly closed it. And sat on the edge of the bed.

"What was it?" Henry asked.

"No-nothing, it was um, it was blank." Emma tried to lie, but failed miserably.

"Mom, I know you too well. Plus I'm your son, I know when you're lying." Henry said. "Now, what did you see." he asked, plopping down beside her and nudging her shoulder.

Emma looked down at the small book, "A letter. A letter to me. She must have written it before she..." Emma trailed off, and wiped a single tear from her cheek.

Henry threw his arms around her and told her it was okay.

"You should read it", he offered, still holding on to her, "it must be rather important if its to you, moms not much for goodbye letters, and certainly not someone who would keep a diary, so whats written in there, well it has to be big."

"You're right, Hen."

He got off of her, and Emma gently reopened it, then began to read it aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Don't hate me please! Actually, feel free, because I'd hate me too, I loathe cliffhangers. But, I promised to update more today, and I also decided that this chapter was long enough. Chapter 2 will be up sometime this week, so you don't have too long to wait! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Is the letter just going to be a goodbye letter to Emma? Or will it be something more? Maybe a way to save Regina? Is there a way? Just some things for you to think about! If I don't update by Christmas, then have a Happy Holidays!<strong>

**Love R xx !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- Okay hi so don't be mad please I know I promised to have the next chapter up this week, but of course life have been extremely busy due to Christmas, so I apologize. This is a small piece of chapter 2, just to let you know that I haven't abandoned this story, and that I am working on chapter 2! Pleaseeee review, it inspires me to continue! Much much love!**

**R xx**

* * *

><p><em>" My dear Emma,<em>

_If you are reading this then well, I wasn't able to recover. Please don't be sad, I love you too much to know you're hurting. I'll always love you. Nothing can seperate us, even death. "_

Emmas voice cracked. She sniffled and then continued reading.

_"You know me well enough to know that I'm not one to put my feelings out in the open. You are probably wondering the reason behind this lette, if it's not a farewell._

_Well Emma, I know this may sound odd, and I'm not even sure you'll do it. Please know that you arent entitled to, you may do as you please. Always._

_Theres a way to get me back. "_

Emma quit reading and stared at Henry with wide eyes.

"Mom! Is that really what it says?!"

"Yeah kid it is... but, I don't understand..."

"Mom wouldn't lie about something like this, please keep reading."

Emma mumbled an okay and then looked back to the journal to continue reading the letter.


End file.
